Question: A space museum has $6$ benches where people can sit to watch a short movie about Mars. Each bench holds $4$ people. What is the greatest number of people that can sit on the benches?
Answer: We need to find the total number of people that $6$ benches will hold. We have $6$ groups of ${4}$ people. We can write this as $6 \times {4}$. We can picture $6$ groups of $4$. $6 \text{ benches}$ $1 \text{ bench}$ $6 \times {4} = ?$ The greatest number of people who can sit on the benches is $24$.